


good girl.

by CrystalDen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But different, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good girl bad girl, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rey Needs A Hug, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it's brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDen/pseuds/CrystalDen
Summary: Rey is frustrated.Ben just wants to help her out.A smutty little one shot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	good girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags for spoilers, tw.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

“Fuck this day!”

Ben hears the loud smack of items hitting the polished wood floors of his apartment. The door slams, a few times, without closing successfully.

He slows his movements in the kitchen, quietly wiping the cutting board. He hears Rey quietly muttering to herself, cursing and dropping more things.

Her keys.

Her phone.

All of the other random shit that’s likely stashed in the inside pocket of her bag.

He smiles, making his way to the entryway to greet her.

“Motherfucker,” she screams, throwing her high heels in his face.

He ducks, narrowly missing a chance to have his eye removed from its socket.

“Shit, Ben. You scared me,” she says, her hand clutched to her chest. He smiles and moves forward to hug her, before she passes by him, her expression frazzled.

They don’t live together, but they practically do, complete with routines. Dinner, kisses at the door, and he usually manages to get her up in the morning in enough time to force feed her some toast and coffee.

He follows behind her, her hand still resting on her chest.

She heads for the refrigerator, opening it to retrieve the white wine left unfinished from last night. 

“Are you okay,” he asks, watching her pour the remaining wine into a glass that is quickly beginning to look too small for the contents.

She takes a large gulp and swallows. She squeezes her eyes shut and huffs loudly.

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her body, leaning forward to kiss her temple. He feels her sink into his embrace, letting her head fall back into his chest.

“Shit day, ya know.”

“No, I don’t. Tell me,” he says, wrapping his long arms further. 

She pushes back against him allowing herself to swing forward on her heels until she’s stepping out of the safety of his arms. She takes another sip of her wine, looking over his shoulder at the extensive preparations on the island.

“You’re cooking,” she says, disappointed.

He frowns, moving back to his station at the cutting board, clearing a few diced veggies from the counter and tossing the scraps away. Washing his hands under the steady stream of water, he looks back at Rey, clutching her glass and staring at the oven timer.

She looks back at him, catching him watching her and tries to smile.

“Sorry, Ben,” she says, setting the empty glass down next to the sink. “I’m the worst. I think I’m just tired.”

“Yeah, you  _ are _ a brat,” he says, deadpan. He glances up at her, smiling with a wink.

He can see her mustering a half-hearted smile. She places a hand on his bicep, running her hand along the muscle. He instinctively flexes under her hands, watching her smile to herself.

He turns and takes her in his arms, kissing her hair, and rubbing her back in long lines, easily covering the area with his large palms.

He can see the worry on her face begin to ease as he continues to wrap her in his touch and warmth. 

They’d been friends for a while before making things official as a couple. One too many drinks and a few drunken confessions from them both, and he had followed her up the stairs to her apartment where they’d released months of pent up emotional and sexual frustration. Ben would happily have that bed enshrined forever. He’s still a bit sentimental about it even though they rarely stay at her place anymore.

He smiles at the memory of her face, the way her head fell back as he pushed inside of her for the first time, with a soft whimper and his groan of relief.

He presses his nose into her hair, inhaling the soft scent of shampoo that he recognizes as his own.

Sometimes he’s still amazed that his friend, Rey, his fierce and beautiful girl, now frequently roams his apartment in only her underwear and his undershirts. That same friend once helping to critique his blind dates is now the girl who wakes him with her mouth on his cock. 

She still eats off of his plate, but he cooks extra, serves himself extra, so that she can steal as much as she likes. She still harasses him about the way he interacts with the outside world, but he holds her hand, hoping her sweetness and kindness will seep into his skin.

And in all of the ways that he marvels at her, he knows that there is still a Rey that is hesitant to trust, unsure when it comes to saying what she’s feeling. He knows that it’s a product of her childhood and the lack of stability that she’s experienced over the years. Ben knows that in this he has his work cut out for him, making sure that she has a good foundation with him.

Ben’s patient, and Rey is worth it.

He strokes her hair, lifting her chin to kiss her lightly on the mouth, asking for nothing more in this moment.

“Why don’t you go take a bath. I’ll bring you some wine once I’m finished in here,” he says.

A smile spreads over her face as she takes in his words.

“Ben,” she says, stretching the length of his name by a few syllables. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans back to look at him. 

He kisses her forehead and releases her, picking up his knife to work. He motions down the hall.

“Go.”

He begins clearing the counter, letting her make her way down the hall.

* * *

  
  


He cleans the remaining items off of the kitchen island from dinner, carefully wrapping the items for tomorrow. He opens a bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass before walking back to the bathroom.

He can hear a few movements as he stands at the door. The door is cracked, but he knocks before entering.

She looks up from the bath, her hair wet and piled in a loose knot on top of her head. Rey sits, her legs tucked in close to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. 

He frowns.

“I know. I don’t look very relaxed.”

He sits on the edge of the tub, handing her the glass. She takes it, sipping thoughtfully. Ben waits for her to swallow and watches her shake the loose knot, letting her hair fall over her shoulders.

She looks up at him, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Sorry I ruined your dinner plans,” she says, staring down into the glass.

He waves his hand, “Tomorrow.”

She nods and takes another sip.

“Besides, I figured tonight may be a good cheeseburger night,” he offers, tilting his head to see her response.

He’s not disappointed. She lights up and pokes her lip out in a way that always makes him want to throw her in his bed and fuck her thoroughly.

He catches a small glint, a tear in her eye. She puts her head down.

“Rey,” he reaches for her, touching her cheek. “What happened?”

“Sorry.” She gulps the last and hands the glass to him.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” she says, sitting up. “Shit day.”

“So you said.” He looks at her, urging her to continue.

“Sometimes I’m tired of being good,” she says with a quick sigh.

He leans back, surprised at the statement. She shakes her head, cupping her hands in the water and allowing the water to pour over her limbs.

“Would you like to elaborate on that,” he asks. 

“I don’t know,” she says. “It may not make much sense.”

He gives her his best look. The one that he carefully puts in place, so that she knows, always knows, that he’s on her side.

She sighs, rolling her eyes and resting her forearms over her knees. She smiles before continuing.

“So, I have so many people depending on me, you know. There’s Leia, your  _ mother, _ who seems to think that I am the only one who can work well with Luke, your  _ uncle. _ ’ He chuckles at her obvious irritation with the offending parties. “Meanwhile, Finn and Poe have their project, which they can manage, but all I ever hear from them is how much they need me, how I’m the best at what I do, and I’m trying desperately to train with Leia, work with Luke, and give some insight on their project.”

He sits quietly as the words spill out of her.

“And then Rose, you know Rose. I love Rose. Rose is great. Rose is awesome,” she says, rubbing her forehead. “I did a critique in a meeting of her work, which was correct by the way, and she cried afterwards. She  _ cried _ .”

She’s sitting up, her hands flying about to emphasize her words.

“She was just upset, and we’re okay, but then some asshat and his sidekick  _ Brenda _ decided to take it upon themselves to tell me how disappointed they were in me. How I should be nicer to Rose, because of her family stuff, which I know about...she’s  _ my _ friend.”

She stops and looks at the wall, then to Ben.

“They told me that I’m an example. That they expected better from me.”

He scoffs, and she looks at him, nodding back.

“I know,” she says, a few tears streaking down her face. “I just feel like everywhere I turn, people have these expectations, hopes, plans for me, but they’re not realistic or right. When they ask me to do these things, what they’re really saying to me is ‘Be good’.”

Ben sees her shoulders sag forward.

“Rey, you  _ are _ good,” he says, lightly.

“Ugh, no,” she wraps her arms over her head, hiding, “don’t say that.”

“I know it’s stressful, but you can’t let it weigh on you, or you have to tell them how they’re making you feel.”

He watches her body, her lungs expand slowly until she lets out a long and low sigh.

“It’s easy for you,” she murmurs into the cave she’s built out of her body.

He snorts, “Rey, please look at this face. This face that has spent years in therapy trying desperately to not to lash out at the world around him.”

She lifts her eyes to his.

“And I don’t know who the fuck Brenda is, but doing your job doesn’t mean that you’re not nice. It doesn’t add up to shit when it comes to you being  _ good _ . You’re good all on your own.”

“ _ Stop _ ,” she whines, throwing her hands up, “Stop saying  _ good _ . I don’t wanna be good.

He chuckles, shrugging his shoulders, “Okay, fine. You’re a bad girl.” 

She stops, her eyes wide, and he sees the small catch of breath. He looks over her body and the very obvious way in which she is attempting to hide her reaction. Ben looks into her face and witnesses the dreamy smile. She curls her bottom lip in, just barely sticking out her tongue to lick. 

Before he can hesitate, he asks, “Rey, are you a bad girl?”

She sniffs a quick breath, and he can see her drag her top teeth over her bottom lip.

They stare at each other, both amused and surprised at the shared reaction. He smiles at her, crooked and maybe a bit shy. 

Okay, so maybe he’s thought about the possible scenarios around this, possibly inserted Rey into a stray fantasy from before they were dating, but he has the real thing. Sure, he could have brought it up, but what does he really need. Their sex life is great.

But, that one little phrase.

His good girl. 

She just may want to be bad.

She continues to sit, waiting for him to make a move, her back straight, her nipples peeking out over the water line in the bath. Every sweep his gaze takes over her body, the more heated her stare becomes. 

He doesn’t know how to proceed, but he asks. 

For permission. For acknowledgement. 

To make his cock hard.

“ _ Rey _ …”

“Yes,” she breathes out.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” she says, smiling. “I’m a bad girl.”

He swallows, looking down into her vulnerable, naked form in the bath. He stands and catches her look up at the growing bulge in his pants.

He wets his lips, “And what should I do with such a bad girl?”

“Spank me,” she says, without any hesitation. 

He can’t help himself. He touches his cock through his sleek dress pants, feeling depraved as he strokes himself while looking at his girl, her words already running on a loop in his head.

_ Spank me. _

Rey observes him, his eyes, his hand. 

He slows and steps back.

He hands her a towel, motioning for her to get out.

He knows that if he had had some warning, he would have managed a smoother way for this to all go down, but dammit, he does not have a plan. 

He wraps the towel around her shoulders, drying her off with the gentleness one uses to dry off a dog.

He definitely does not have a plan, because whatever he’s doing right now is not remotely sexy.

He tosses the towel down, telling himself not to not cringe at the sight of it on the floor. 

Any hesitance melts when he looks back at Rey, her hazel eyes bright and hungry.

He moves in towards her, looking into her eyes as his hand runs down her backside and cups one of her cheeks. He allows his fingers to slide down the cleft of her ass, squeezing. A tiny gasp escapes from her mouth, and he feels his nerves fire away. 

He hugs her tighter, looking over her shoulder to watch his hand massage and grasp her cheeks. He slowly sucks in a breath, pausing before he tries.

_ Smack. _

They both tense together and release a breath.

He tries to soothe her with his hand, pressing lightly. And then...

_ Smack. _

“Oh.”

He feels her fingers dig into his back, pulling his shirt enough to tighten the collar around his throat.

_ Smack. _

“Fuck,” she spits out. She buries her face in his chest, and he feels her stretch up on her toes, attempting to burrow further inside.

“Rey,” he chokes out, trying to keep his cool.

“Rey, are you…” He stops mid sentence, giving her a chance to look up at him.

It starts slowly, one corner of her mouth to another, before she’s beaming at him. Her face falls quickly, focused. He moves to comfort her, but she pushes past him, walking towards the bedroom. Her wet hair falls over her shoulders. She drips as she walks, leaving small footprints on the floor. He follows after her wondering how badly he fucked things up when she stops in the doorway and looks over her shoulder. Her eyes drift painfully slow from the floor and up, up, up every inch of him until she meets his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” in mock apology. “I don’t know how to be good.”

Okay, idiot,  _ that  _ was definitely an invitation.

He strolls after her, removing his belt and tossing it aside, opening his slacks. He’s halfway through unbuttoning his dress shirt when he sees her positioned on all fours at the edge of the mattress, her ass in the air. Her pink lips, wet for him.

He pauses to catch his breath, and then saunters to the bed, his slacks falling low on his hips and exposing the waist of his briefs. He removes his shirt and pushes his bottoms down before he trips, imagining a scene of face planting into her pussy. He stifles a laugh, but nearly growls thinking of how delightful it would be to taste her wetness, presented before him like a sample.

His instinct calls him to lean forward. He licks, a ghost of a presence at the seam. 

She gasps, her mouth open in an audible  _ ha. _

He licks again, this time flattening his tongue to cover more of her sex. She hisses at the touch. She begins to rock her hips back, asking him to take more of her when he stops.

He clicks his tongue, and she stops, frozen in place. 

“Bad girl,” he scolds as he rubs one cheek. She tenses, preparing herself for his attention.

He leans forward again, lifting her cheeks and spreading to give him more access. He can feel the wave of embarrassment roll through her as she tucks her hips down to hide the view. He jerks her hips back into their earlier placement.

“So bad,” he whispers.

She grabs the sheets underneath her hands, and he stands there in astonishment over the wanton way her body twists.

“Fuck, Rey. You really want this,” he says, sliding his fingers through the lips of her pussy, dragging his middle finger in and out lazily. 

She moans, and he begins to pump his fingers slowly, curling and dragging them along her tight walls.

_ Smack. _

“Uh,” she groans.

_ Smack. _

He stares in wonder at his fingers and the way her pussy clenches around them as he spanks her wiggly, eager ass.

He continues to pump, and he revels in the soft squelch of his fingers fucking her pussy, the only sound accompanying her pants and sweet moans.

“Ben, please...uh...t-tell me,” she whines. “I’ve been so bad.”

It takes a great deal of restraint for Ben to stop himself from shoving his cock inside of her and fucking her senseless. She rolls and jerks her hips, leaning and rocking her body in a way that nearly has him blushing.

“Touch your clit for me,” he blurts out, the next thing to come to mind. This girl, already his fantasy, is now begging for him, and she is every fantasy he’s ever had, will have. She’s writhing in front of him full of need and trust. 

She trusts him to give her what she wants.

He has no reason to hesitate. He just wishes he had the words.

“Rey, you’re going to rub your clit just the  _ right _ way, while I spank you. My bad girl. You’re not allowed to stop until you’re coming on my fingers.”

He begins to lean forward, kissing little pecks over her lower back, her hips, her cheeks, and a long swipe of his tongue on her pussy. She pants and hisses.

“ _ Rey.” _

“Umm.

_ Smack. _

“Oh, please.”

“Rey,” he asks, his tone firmer.

“Uh, yes,” she moves her hand, and he can see her circle her clit, keening at the additional stimulation.

He feels the walls tighten and pull him in as she anticipates his hand moving back.

_ Smack. _

“You’ve been a bad girl, Rey. I think you need to be punished a little more,” he says as she hums in agreement.

There’s no finesse to it. He just says whatever words tumble out of his mouth.

“You dumped all of your belongings at the front door.”

_ Smack. _

She sighs at the sting, lifting her hips higher to aid him.

“You ruined our dinner plans.”

_ Smack. _

She begins to wail a bit with each touch, her jaw going slack. She’s getting close.

“You made me leave a towel on the bathroom floor.”

_ Smack. _

“Oh, God, yes, Ben, please. Please. I need it.”

Her walls flutter, and he thrusts harder, faster. He watches her hand move faster over her clit.

“You left water on the hardwood floors.”

_ Smack. _

“Harder, Ben. I promise I’ll be good.”

Fuck, he’s ready to be inside of her. He removes his fingers. He hears her whine a low and needy  _ no.  _ He palms his cock, tracing the line of her pussy with the head, teasing her.

He leans forward as her moans and whines climb higher and higher.

“You’re already a good girl, but I like it when you’re bad for me.”

_ Smack. _

She wails and shoves back, taking his cock in one movement. He thrusts into her recklessly, unable to stop himself from being rough. He looks forward, checking in with her and sees her head thrown back.

He reaches forward for the wet strands of hair, wrapping his hand and slowly pulling. He rides her hard, thrusting until he nearly loses any sense of rhythm.

His hips begin to ache with each erratic movement.

He’s sloppy in his desire to consume her.

She shouts, her pussy tightening around his cock, dragging her with him.

He feels her body go limp, and she grunts softly with every bounce of his cock.

He comes, pouring himself inside of her warmth, giving her every last bit of himself before falling over her body.

He holds himself up on his forearms, burying his face in the nape of her neck. He lets his cock slip out and rolls to her side, curling himself around her, eager to see her face. They’ve barely finished, and he’s brushing his hands down her belly, dragging his finger through his come slowly dripping from between her legs. He attempts to push a finger inside, and she winces, touching his cheek.

He pulls back, wiping his fingers on the sheets. He looks at her, a satisfied, nearly goofy grin on her face.

He leans over her, dragging his lips over her cheeks, nose, and then pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Wow,” she sighs into his open mouth.

They’re still panting, their bodies slick with sweat.

He nods, “Yeah.”

He holds her as their breath begins to even out.

They stay there for a few, beautiful minutes, the room thick with their coupling.

“So, the dinner, the towels and the floor,” she smirks, running her hands through his hair, “those are punishable offenses for you?”

He laughs, deep in his rib cage. She quirks an eyebrow up, gauging the meaning of his laughter.

“Sorry. I was grasping at straws there,” he smiles with a grimace.

“You sure about that,” she wrinkles her nose, “I know you’re probably still concerned about that towel that’s been sitting there for a full hour now.”

He moves to quip at exactly how long it’s been sitting, crumpled on the floor, and she catches him.

They look at each other and chuckle, the laughter tapering off into hums of agreement.

She drapes herself over his chest as he brushes her tangled hair away from her cheeks.

“I guess we will have to start a list,” he squeezes, “for next time.”

“Next time, huh,” she nods pensively.

“Yeah,” he says in her ear. “Although I’m going to have a difficult time coming up with anything.”

She rolls further on her side. He looks down at his chest and watches her drag her nails down to his stomach.

“I mean it, Rey,” he brushes his thumb over her bottom lip, slightly pulling down to that pout that he loves. He looks deep into her eyes, drinking in the way that she looks back at him, the flecks of gold crowning her pupils. 

“You’re good, Rey. You don’t have to try so hard,” he says, cupping her face with one hand, unable to stop himself from touching her lips again.

He takes her hand and kisses her palm.

“Not because of what you can give people or because of what you can do. You’re special, because you’re  _ you _ , Rey.

You’re good.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This little idea came to me, and I just couldn't shake the idea long enough. I had to get it out of my system.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
>   
> Other works:[CrystalDen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDen/works)
> 
> Twitter:[@the_crystalden](https://twitter.com/the_crystalden)


End file.
